


Innuendo

by urami



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Misunderstandings, Yurio get your mind outta the gutter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urami/pseuds/urami
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky wasn't sure what he expected to find by going to Japan, but it definitely wasn't this.





	

Yuri Plisetsky lay on the futon in this tiny little room in this strange hotel that didn’t even have rooms with bathrooms attached, scowling. When he’d come all the way to Japan (and at no small cost either, considering how the ruble was performing in comparison to the yen), he wasn’t sure what he would find Victor doing, but it definitely wasn’t this. Or, to be more specific, _who._

What did Victor even see in that dorky, chubby Japanese guy anyway? It wasn’t his talent at skating, that much was for sure- the guy was dead last, score-wise, and that video that had been uploaded to the Internet had a number of mistakes in it. Oh, sure, a random person off the street would probably think it was fine, but considering it was his own program to start with, Yuri thought Victor wouldn’t have been so easily impressed. It couldn’t have been his body, either- Katsuki wasn’t much to look at, Yuri thought- he looked like some schlubby office drone that needed to go on a diet. And Yuri was absolutely sure that it wasn’t his personality, either. The man was in his twenties! So why did he keep up that infuriatingly naive, innocent and cute persona? It would have been ridiculous on a guy even younger than himself, Yuri thought. It was downright disgusting on a man who was already (at least, allegedly) an adult.

“Ah-! Victor! Right there!” Katsuki’s voice came through the thin wall of the room, and Yuri blanched.

Actually, he took that back, Yuri decided. Katsuki wasn’t innocent and cute at all, and the persona was just that, a honeytrap. It had to have been. It was all calculated to lure someone much more talented in and take advantage of their skills! It was indecent, Yuri seethed. Someone really should put a stop to it- how had it never been noticed before?

“Oh? It’s good?” Victor’s voice sounded smug, Yuri thought. “I should do it more right there? Should I do it harder?”

“Yessss…” Katsuki moaned.

Immediately, Yuri’s blood rushed in two directions at once. The mental images were just too much to bear, but closing his eyes only made them even stronger. He could just see it- Katsuki splayed out on the futon, glasses askew, yukata undone, eyes shining brightly up at Victor as he thrust into him. Victor would just smirk down at his lover, lift his leg up even higher, and piston his hips forward faster. Katsuki would whine and whimper and mutter “please, it’s too much!” and “let me cum!” But it wouldn’t be enough- Victor would be the type to play with his lovers and drive them over the edge again and again. Yuri imagined he’d fuck the other man through his first orgasm, pull out, suck him off, and then, finally, he’d force him to get hard one more time and bring him off with just his hand. Or maybe he’d first carefully lick Katsuki open- Katsuki, of course, would resist and struggle and rant about how indecent it was, but Victor wouldn’t care. Once he’d finally gotten Katsuki’s protests to quiet down, he’d slip himself inside and gently begin thrusting in and out. Just when Katsuki couldn’t take it anymore, he’d reach down and kiss him deeply. That was just the sort of romantic crap the Japanese guy would find hot, Yuri thought.

And maybe, just maybe, after he’d given Katsuki a chance to recover, Victor would scoop up some of the cum that Katsuki would have released all over himself, and begin to finger himself open. Then, while Katsuki was still out of it, Victor would climb on top of him and ride him until neither one could remember their name.

“Aaaaah! Victor!!!!” Yuri heard Katsuki scream in tortured bliss.

He could hear something inside of himself breaking. This was too much! He’d come this far to make Victor make good on his promise, and here he was lying on a futon in a foreign country listening to the older man getting it on with some second-rate wannabe. He wasn’t going to let this go without a fight.

Hopping off the futon, Yuri threw a sweatshirt on over his pajama bottoms, slid the sliding door back, crept down the hallway a bit, and then, without bothering to knock, kicked the door in.

“WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP!? SOME OF US ARE ACTUALLY TRYING TO- wait, what?”

Yuri blinked, not able to comprehend the sight in front of him. Katsuki and Victor were not, in fact, having sex. Nor were they even undressed. Katsuki was lying face-down on his futon, shirtless, but that was about the sexiest thing that was going on there. In one hand, Victor was holding a strange metal implement, and in the other, he had a bottle of cooling liniment. Victor was looking at him in surprise, while Katsuki squirmed around, clearly trying to see what was going on. Yuri could see that an ugly bruise was forming on Katsuki’s lower back, probably a result of whatever Victor had been doing to him.

“Oh! Yurio!” Victor said, a huge smile on his face. “Did you need something?”

“What’s, uh, all that?” Yuri asked, gesturing vaguely at the scene in front of him. Victor laughed and slapped Katsuki’s back, who just groaned. Huh, when he made that sound right in front of him, it didn’t sound nearly as happy as it had through the wall, Yuri thought.

“Yuuri here pulled a muscle in his back yesterday, and it wasn’t better today, so I was mobilizing the tissue,” Victor replied, smirking. “He wouldn’t be able to skate if we didn’t treat the injury quickly.”

“Oh,” was all Yuri could think to say. Victor just grinned widely at him.

“What’s the matter? You burst in here like the building was on fire,” he said, with a smirk that showed that he knew _exactly_ what was going through Yuri’s head. “Is everything alright?”

“Uh, yeah,” Yuri replied, flushing violently. “Everything’s fine. I was just, uh, checking up on you.”

“Checking up on me.” Victor sounded amused.

“I needed to make sure that Katsuki wasn’t getting an unfair advantage!” Yuri snapped. “Obviously I shouldn’t have bothered, if he can’t even skate without hurting his back I have nothing to worry about!” And before Victor had a chance to say anything else, Yuri hurried out of the room, holding on tightly to what was left of his dignity.

Once the door was safely shut behind him, he groaned to himself.

He _really_ wished he’d just stayed in Russia.

/END

**Author's Note:**

> Victor is doing Instrument Assisted Soft Tissue Mobilization (IASTM) on Yuuri. It simultaneously hurts like hell and feels really good (like a really intense deep itch being scratched), so I guess that's where those sounds were coming from! 
> 
> Well, that, and then once the treatment was done, THEN they had sex. :P


End file.
